


Apocolypse

by Anime_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Immortality, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_shipper/pseuds/Anime_shipper
Summary: A mercenary named Auraboros leaves her guild and joins Sabertooth a few months before the Grand Magic Games.
Relationships: Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Hibiki Lates/Jenny Realight, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Loke/Lyon Vastia, Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, Rufus Lore/Orga Nanagear, Yukino Aguria/Minerva Orland
Kudos: 2





	Apocolypse

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters for this story are going to be really short, sorry!

Auraboros POV

I pulled my mask up over my mouth and nose as I entered the town. I made sure that I had my hood up and pulled my sleeves down. I tried to move as quickly as possible, but the whispers still followed me.  
“Look, It's Apocalypse!”  
“No way!”  
“She's that mercenary, right?”  
I sighed and tried to keep my head down as I approached the job location. I had to defeat the ‘giant monsters’ that were ‘threatening’ the town. I decided to wait for them to sniff me out.  
I didn't have to wait long. After a few minutes, I heard some loud noises from the nearby woods, so I went to investigate. The ‘giant monsters’ appeared to be normal sized bears. I got rid of them with a couple punches.  
As I was finishing up, someone approached me from behind. A mage. Before I could turn around, they had pulled down my hood. Oh, come on. I thought. Right before I died, I realized that this person smelled rather odd. Like smoke and burning things. Then I died.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Natsu POV

Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy and I were just on a job like normal, but then we ran into this weird girl. She was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, black knee boots, a black mask, and black gloves. She also had her hood up and seemed to be beating up some bears. There was a symbol of a dragon coiled around the world eating its tail on the shoulder of her hoodie.  
I decided to sneak up and pull down her hood to be funny, and I did manage to do it without Erza noticing. Then I noticed that she had a very odd smell. She smelled like metal and freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.  
I was so puzzled by her smell that I barely noticed when she fell. I managed to catch her before she hit the ground, but I noticed something.  
“Um, guys? I think that I might have just killed someone.” I said.  
Erza turned around. I froze. “What did you say?!”  
I opened my mouth, but Gray saved me from having to answer.  
“Um, I think her body's vanishing.”  
Sure enough, her body was shimmering and see through. Then, all of a sudden, she vanished.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Auraboros POV

I woke up in the same woods I always do. It's like my set spawn point. It looked almost completely the same as before except… THERE’S A GIANT BUILDING IN THE MIDDLE OF IT! I was pretty mad, as this was basically my house that someone just built their house in! I decided to investigate the building and see who lived in it. As I got closer, I saw that the building was much too big to be a house.  
I wonder what that is.  
“Who are you?”  
I whirled around, pulling up my mask and pulling my hood farther over my face. Behind me was a blond guy with a red cat standing next to him.  
“Hi!” I said, and decided to give my nickname as my name. “I'm Apocalypse. Maybe you've heard of me?”  
Sure enough, it seems like he had. His eyes widened. “Um, yeah. I have.”  
“So, want to explain why there is a large building here?”  
“It's our guild hall.”  
“It wasn't here last time I came.”  
“And when was the last time you came?”  
I scratched the back of my head, feeling stupid. “Ummm. A few months ago?”  
“That's long enough for a building to be built.”  
“Oh, yeah. I guess so.”  
“Are you part of a guild yet?”  
“Well, I was. I recently left the mercenary guild Star Flower and started taking solo mercenary jobs.”  
“Why did you leave?”  
“I didn't agree with taking requests from Raven Tail.”  
The red cat spoke up. “Do you want to join our guild?”  
I pondered the question for a moment. “What guild?”  
“Sabertooth, the strongest guild!”  
“Sure!”


End file.
